The floating touch control is a new touch control mode in which a touch control operation can be performed without any contact with a touch screen. That is, clicking, sliding, and other operations can be performed on the touch screen with some distance between a finger and the screen.
The existing floating touch control is generally enabled using an infrared sensor and a capacitive and highly sensitive touch control element. Where the infrared sensor emits infrared rays while the touch screen is displaying, and when there is some distance between a finger of a user, and the screen, the infrared rays reflected by the finger are received by the infrared sensor, and the position and the particular action of the finger are determined according to the received infrared rays. In this implementation of the floating touch control, when there is a short distance between the finger and the screen, the infrared rays propagate at such a high velocity that if the infrared sensor fails to respond rapidly, then the touch control action may not be recognized rapidly, so the infrared sensor is required to be highly responsive.
With the capacitive and highly sensitive touch control element, the sensitivity of the capacitive touch control is enhanced so that the sensing capacitor can recognize the touch control action without the finger touching the screen, thus achieving the floating touch control. However there is a short distance required between the finger and the screen in an implementation of this floating touch control mode, so there is a limited floating touch control capacity thereof.